


Love Wins

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I swear, LMAO, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, Stiles' Names is Szczepan, The name I chose for him is complete bs but wtf ever, This is actually a happy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They laid there for a while, wrapped around each other and lazily kissing as they enjoyed their new relationship status. Stiles admired the addition to his ring finger, loving the added weight. He was going to get married to the love of his life. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And now, nobody could stop them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, the SCOTUS ruled that same-sex marriage is now legal in all 50 states so we are now, as I like to say, 50 States of Gay!!! I'm so happy so I decided to write something happy ~~(for once lmao)~~  
>  The next generation will (hopefully) never have to know the struggle of two people not being able to get married solely because of their gender  
> The quote Stiles hears was taken word for word from a news station that was broadcasting when the decision was made  
> Title inspired by the trending hashtag c: Love Wins, guys, and it hopefully always will~

Stiles sat in front of the television, his hands gripping on to the end of his shirt so tightly that any more pressure and it would rip. His bottom lip was captured between his teeth, the flesh getting chewed on absently as he stared intensely at the screen. In the kitchen, Stiles could hear Peter ruffling through the cabinets but knew that the older man was listening just as intently as he was.   
  


He could feel his body shaking, his foot tapping against the floor nervously as he awaited for the news. In his peripheral vision Stiles could see Peter exit the kitchen and lean against the wall by the door, the man seemingly relaxed but after years of being together, Stiles could see the tension in Peter's form. Stiles put his full attention back on the television, the lip nibbling and body shaking continuing. The camera panned across a large gathering of people, all there to support their cause, all there hoping to make history.   
  


"In a landmark decision the US Supreme Court has ruled," Stiles drew in a sharp breath and he could hear Peter move on the wall—they both remained as quiet as possible, "that states cannot ban same-sex marriages..." It was like Stiles' mind had been shaken, his life turned onto its side. The television had turned to white noise in the background, showing the crowd of people from before cheering and crying. Stiles could feel his own legs trembling as he stood and turned to Peter who stood frozen, looking at him.   
  


"Oh my god," he started, his eyes tearing up, his hands coming up to hold his own face as he met Peter's eyes, "it happened...it happened!!!" His voice was trembling as he said this, throwing his body at Peter who wrapped his arms around Stiles, lifting him off the ground and spinning him in circles. Stiles threw his arms around Peter, holding him tightly, so close that he could feel Peter's every move. How he pressed his face into Stiles' neck, breathing in the smell of his body wash. How he squeezed Stiles slightly in random intervals. How he took in deep breaths like he was really excited but trying to keep calm. Stiles could only run his fingers against Peter, keeping his hands on Peter at all times until Peter let him go and took a step back.   
  


"Stiles," Peter started in his usual manner, but Stiles could detect a tone of nervousness in his voice, "this day is off to such an...amazing start." He stopped to take a breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and staring straight into Stiles' wet eyes. "There were points in my life where I thought that I had lost everything but you were always there and you always picked me back up. We've been together for six years now and, to be honest with you, they've been the best six years of my life. Being able to call you mine and love you and hold you. And," Peter dropped down onto one knee, pulling out a ring that had been in his pocket and looking up at Stiles who had begun crying silently, tears streaming down his face as he took in the situation, "and I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you like this. Today, I can finally ask you to marry me." Stiles sobbed at the word marry and Peter could only hope that it was because he was happy. He took another breath before continuing. "Will you, Szczepan Genim Stilinski, marry me?" At this point, Stiles had his face covered by his hands, his shoulders shaking. There was a long moment and Peter took it as a no, dejectedly making to stand only to be stopped by Stiles throwing himself against him.   
  


"I," Stiles' voice cracked, the boy emotional as he shoved his face against Peter's shoulder, "I can't believe this." He sniffled against Peter's skin. "I can't believe I'm getting married." Peter's heart jumped, pounding against his chest as he held Stiles tightly for a second before pushing him back slightly to look at his face. He swallowed.   
  


"Is...is that a yes?" Peter cursed at himself for sounding so vulnerable, his body tensing slightly as he awaited his answer. Stiles let out a watery laugh before pressing his lips against Peter's pressing kisses to Peter's lips, whispering a soft "yes" between every press of their lips. Peter grabbed Stiles' head firmly between his hands, pressing their foreheads together.   
  


"I love you so much, Stiles." Stiles smiled in response, almost tackling Peter to the floor with a tight hug and more kisses. They laid there for a while, wrapped around each other and lazily kissing as they enjoyed their new relationship status. Stiles admired the addition to his ring finger, loving the added weight. He was going to get married to the love of his life.   
  


And now, nobody could stop them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [here](http://www.isaaclecter.tumblr.com) and we can talk about how gay we are


End file.
